


Do Passado Para Um Talvez

by emeoonbird, ProjetoAniverse



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeoonbird/pseuds/emeoonbird, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Após algum tempo depois do término de namoro deles, Ciel acha que finalmente é hora de se encontrar com Alois para terem uma conversa e resolverem as coisas inacabadas que ficaram do relacionamento que tiveram.
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Alois Trancy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Do Passado Para Um Talvez

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic foi escrita pro aniverse através de um plot doado. Tenho muito carinho por ela, adorei demais escrevê-la.
> 
> obs: tem umas coisas implícitas como traumas e crises de ansiedade/medo, então recomendo ler com cautela, a — embora esteja tudo bem simples, por favor leiam com calma, okay?

A fumaça que saía da xícara de chá estava visível, fazendo com que Ciel fosse forçado a assoprar a bebida quente antes de tentar beber um gole. Infelizmente ele não era muito paciente e acabou queimando a língua no processo, o que transformou seu humor já ruim em algo pior.

Deixando o chá de lado, ele pegou o celular para checar o horário e percebeu pelos números que apareciam na tela que Alois estava atrasado, como sempre.

O jovem ergueu a mão para chamar a atenção da atendente que passava e quando a mesma se aproximou, ele pediu por um pedaço da torta de chocolate que já paquerava desde que tinha entrado naquela cafeteria. Ele sabia que sua glicose estava alta, no entanto o que Tanaka não via era menos um problema na sua conta.

Foi quando tentava dar mais um gole na bebida quente que o sino na frente da loja tocou, puxando seu foco para a entrada. Viu um loiro com um óculos de sol enorme na cara entrar, coisa que quase fez Ciel se levantar no mesmo momento e ir se esconder no banheiro apenas para não ser visto por ele. _Céus_ , Alois era espalhafatoso demais.

E quem usava óculos escuros dentro de um estabelecimento se não fosse famoso? Só o Trancy mesmo para ter uma ideia tola daquelas.

Não demorou muito para ele achá-lo no meio das mesas e clientes daquele cafeteria, logo vindo em sua direção.

— Não acredito que ainda usa esse tapa-olho ridículo — Foi literalmente a primeira coisa que Alois falou assim que chegou perto do Phantomhive e sentou-se em sua frente.

— E você continua se atrasando para as coisas, como sempre — Retrucou Ciel num tom controlado, embora sua voz contivesse um pouco de irritação pela fala alheia. Para evitar daquilo de se estender, ele apenas tomou outro gole do chá.

No mesmo momento em que o loiro colocou os óculos em cima do cabelo a atendente chegou com seu pedido. Os olhos azuis passaram pela torta de chocolate, trazendo um sorrisinho convencido nos lábios de Alois. Porém, ao invés de debochar de si, ele aproveitou que a garçonete estava ali para pedir o que queria sem nem olhar o cardápio.

Assim que ela se afastou, o Trancy apoiou o cotovelo na mesa para sua mão servir de encosto para sua mandíbula. 

O ignorando, Ciel cortou um pedaço da torta e levou-o até a boca, finalmente degustando o doce gosto do chocolate com um leve toque de canela que estavam presentes no seu pedido. O seu ato de comer era observado com atenção pelas orbes azuis cristalinas a sua frente, não que isso o tivesse desestimulado de continuar comendo.

A forma como estava sendo encarado era intensa, entretanto o sentimento por trás de tal olhar ainda não tinha sido definido pelo Phantomhive.

— Então, por que estamos aqui numa manhã de quarta mesmo? — O loiro questionou ao que deitava a bochecha em sua palma.

As sobrancelhas de Ciel se encontraram no meio da testa e formaram ruguinhas naquela região tamanha fora sua confusão pela súbita fala de Alois.

— Achei que gostava mais quando eu era direto — O dar de ombros de Trancy indicava que também não estava lá no seu melhor humor para a conversa que estaria por vir.

Largando o garfo ao lado do prato, o Phantomhive pegou o guardanapo para limpar os cantos da boca antes de falar — aproveitando também para reunir um pouco de coragem durante o ato.

— Resolvi te chamar aqui para conversamos sobre nosso passado.

— Estamos numa cafeteria para lavar roupa suja? — O tom do Trancy tinha um toque de incredulidade e sua cabeça já não mais se encostava na mão, que agora descansava sobre a mesa.

Ciel deixou um suspiro escapar pelos lábios.

— É, acho que pode dizer que estamos aqui para _lavar a roupa suja_ entre nós.

O loiro chegou a abrir a boca, no entanto não conseguiu transformar seus pensamentos em falas para compartilhá-los consigo.

E foi nesse momento que a garçonete voltou com os pedidos dele: um chá gelado de hortelã e um cupcake que tinha chantilly com casquinhas de limão em cima. Alois agradeceu num murmúrio a jovem que os atendia, que apenas deu um sorriso cordial para eles antes de voltar ao trabalho.

— Depois de tanto tempo afastados, você realmente acha que _agora_ é o melhor momento para trazer o passado a tona? — A voz dele ainda estava baixa e a forma como falava soava frágil e insegura, coisa que fez o coração do Phantomhive se apertar no peito.

Sua mão foi quase automaticamente parar em cima da alheia, numa forma de trazer o olhar de Trancy para seu rosto e trazer um pouco de conforto para ele.

Ao invés de se justificar através de coisas que seu psicólogo provavelmente diria como “é importante que tenhamos essa conversa para seguirmos em frente” ou “que esse é um jeito de conseguirem resolver qualquer tensão que ainda exista entre eles”, tudo o que Ciel disse foi:

— Eu sinto sua falta.

Seu tom estava baixo e tinha um pouco de tristeza na forma como suas palavras foram ditas. O jeito como Alois arregalou os olhos aguados foi a única prova de que tinha lhe ouvido, já que logo depois ele tinha recolhido a sua mão para longe e estava com elas no rosto.

O Phantomhive também recolheu a sua, e desviou o olhar do loiro a sua frente. Ele sabia que o Trancy não era acostumado com as pessoas sendo sinceras e abertas consigo, muito menos quando vinha de si.

Enquanto esperava ele se preparar para a conversa que estava por vir, Ciel pegou sua xícara e tomou mais um gole da bebida que agora estava começando a ficar entre uma tênue linha de quente e morna.

— Você tem arrependimentos? — A pergunta repentina de Alois o fez franzir a sobrancelhas, momentaneamente confuso sobre o que estavam a conversar. — Sobre nós, você tem algum arrependimento?

Quando o Phantomhive deixou o silêncio tomar mais tempo do que esperava ao pensar, o loiro completou:

— Porque eu tenho. — O ar ficou preso nos pulmões dele enquanto esperava o loiro continuar, tamanho era seu nervosismo do que iria ser dito.

— Me arrependo de não ter te deixado segurar a minha mão naquela noite. — As mãos de Trancy não mais cobriam as orbes azuis, de forma que agora ambos se encaravam com uma mistura de emoções pintadas no olhar. — Você se lembra daquela noite?

Ciel se recordava muito bem do que o outro estava querendo dizer. Todas as vezes que Alois estava em crise eram momentos de pânico para si, uma vez que ele nunca sabia exatamente qual era a melhor forma de lidar com o loiro. Tamanho era sua preocupação com o que fazer, que às vezes ele acabava tendo problemas para lidar consigo mesmo por não ter sido um _melhor_ namorado — e mesmo assim ele nunca mudava, ao menos não aos seus olhos.

Na fatídica noite, eles tinham decidido ver um filme de comédia romântica e aproveitar a companhia um do outro com besteiras, refrigerante e muitos comentários críticos sobre o filme. Não deveria ter sido nada muito diferente do que normalmente faziam, exceto que o gênero dessa vez não era terror e sim algo mais leve de assistir.

Mesmo assim, alguma coisa naquele filme tão _rotineiro_ tinha sido um gatilho para Alois e não demorou muito para que ele desligasse a televisão e as lágrimas começassem a cair pelos seus olhos. De repente o sofá não parecia mais tão confortável ou até mesmo levemente apertado, pois o Trancy estava no cantinho, encolhido, enquanto chorava baixinho como se não quisesse perturbar ninguém com os sons que fazia.

Olhando para o adolescente ao seu lado, ele gritava por um abraço. Parecia algo tão simples de fazer, mesmo assim o Phantomhive ainda não sentia-se confortável com toques físicos longos que necessitassem usar a maior parte do corpo.

Por isso Ciel tinha resolvido tentar algo que conseguiria fazer, e devagar para não assustar o namorado, ele tocou a mão dele. Estava pensando em segurar ela, pois queria tentar passar algum conforto num ato simples como aquele, embora achasse que seria muito mais efetivo se fosse um abraço. No entanto, ele não tinha conseguido realizar a sua ideia.

— Eu não deveria ter puxado a minha mão pra longe de você. — Alois continuou no mesmo tom baixo que carregava uma enorme tristeza nas palavras. Ciel conseguia sentir seus olhos começarem a arder, no entanto tentou se manter calmo enquanto ouvia o outro falar. — Você tentou me confortar mesmo não se sentindo confortável ainda com toques e eu simplesmente… — Com um suspiro, Trancy limpou uma lágrima que tinha escapado de seu olho esquerdo. — simplesmente me fechei pra você. E ao fazer isso, me neguei de receber o conforto que precisava naquele momento.

— Sem falar que depois disso você ficou cada vez mais distante, — O loiro comentou, no entanto nada em sua postura ou tom de voz indicava que era uma acusação. — e não consigo parar de pensar que isso foi culpa minha.

Alois tinha os próprios braços se envolvendo num abraço que parecia um escudo, tentando inutilmente protegê-lo de algo que não o machucava fisicamente.

Ciel abriu a boca para dizer que _não, não era culpa dele_ , no entanto resolveu que era melhor ficar quieto. Se o outro já pensava assim, não seria apenas uma simples frase que mudaria sua opinião.

Enquanto as conversas paralelas da confeitaria viraram melodia de fundo, o Phantomhive observava a xícara que continha seu chá de capim cidreira. Ele não culpava o Trancy por ter se distanciado, afinal mesmo tendo se magoado com a ação dele naquela noite, Ciel já era uma pessoa reservada e distante desde o início do relacionamento. E se seu comportamento tinha piorado depois daquela ocasião, a culpa era de sua insegurança e de seu medo de ser abandonado.

— Também tenho. — Foi o que disse, meio que sem intenção. Ao perceber a expressão confusa de Alois, ele tratou de completar: — Um arrependimento, também tenho.

O Phantomhive levou sua mão até sua xícara e deixou seus dedos contornarem a boca dela, sentindo a porcelana quente sob seus dígitos enquanto organizava suas ideias em frases para explicar-se.

— Me arrependo de não conversar com você. — Ciel disse baixo, de forma controlada. Seu olhar evitava o rosto do loiro, focando-se no movimento que seu dedo fazia na xícara. — De não ter falado com você sobre o que eu sentia, ou conversar sobre coisas bobas que me interessavam… ou até mesmo sobre o que gostava de comer.

O Phantomhive inspirou antes de levar as mãos em seu cabelo preto-azulado e prender os dedos nas mechas, sentindo-se levemente nervoso ao perceber que as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes se ele tivesse ao menos _tentado_ ser mais receptivo e aberto.

Ele sentiu um peso em seu braço direito, e ao levantar o rosto viu o olhar preocupado que o Trancy lhe lançava. Percebeu então que a mão dele estava segurando seu antebraço e que sua respiração estava levemente alterada, os olhos ardendo demais para ser apenas incômodo com a luz.

Ciel mordeu os lábios e começou a inspirar pelo nariz, do jeito que era instruído a fazer desde que tinha começado a fazer terapia. Ele controlava a forma como respirava, de forma que agora conseguia sentir a dor por puxar seus próprios fios com forma demais. Soltou seus dedos do cabelo e abaixou as mãos de volta à mesa. Ele nem tinha percebido que estava alterando-se e embora a vontade de sair do lugar naquele mesmo instante sem nem terminar a conversa que estavam tendo fosse muito grande, a palma quente de Alois sob a sua pele o lembrava do motivo de estar ali.

Ele ainda o amava. Mesmo com todo o inferno que passaram juntos, os bons e maus momentos, as crises e surtos, as brigas, carícias e choros; Ciel ainda amava o homem à sua frente, o que tornava impossível deixar as memórias de namoro permanecerem como algo tão amargo e agridoce. Ele precisava mostrar que não tinha nenhum sentimento negativo pelo loiro, e que estava disposto a ter algum tipo de relacionamento com ele, mesmo que fosse puramente amistoso.

O Phantomhive entrelaçou seus dedos aos do outro, o que fez as bochechas de Alois ficarem rosadas. 

— Desculpa, não achei que ia ficar tão afetado apenas por falar sobre isso. — Ciel foi sincero em suas palavras. Seu olho azul escuro observava a bela expressão de surpresa do Trancy, que ficava muito bonito com aquele tom de vermelho no rosto. 

O loiro apenas assentiu, parecendo meio desligado ao que acontecia. Pelo que pareceu ser a primeira vez, ele pegou seu copo com o chá gelado de hortelã e tomou um gole. Sua mão esquerda ainda estava segurando a do Phantomhive, até parecia que Alois não tinha percebido que estavam começando a suar.

Enquanto eles se acostumavam com a presença alheia e com as vozes distintas dos outros clientes da confeitaria, Ciel pensava em como iriam ficar as coisas entre eles. Não sabia se o loiro estaria disposto a tentar uma amizade consigo, que dirá um namoro.

— Acho que vamos ter de continuar essa conversa outro dia — Ele disse enquanto observava o Trancy começar a comer o cupcake. Ele tinha um pouco de chantilly nos lábios, o que tirou um sorriso pequeno de si.

— Que tal no fim de semana? — Alois questionou casualmente. Ele lambeu um pouco do doce que tinha ficado em sua pele, mas não tinha conseguido tirar tudo. — Pode ser na minha casa, assim se eu quiser fazer uma cena, posso apenas te mandar embora.

Era tão estranho a forma como o loiro tinha um lindo sorriso ao ter dito aquilo, de forma que o Phantomhive não conseguiu segurar o riso.

— Só vou se tiver uma torta de chocolate. — Ciel retrucou.

E ao receber uma piscadinha de Alois, ele soube que tinham feito um acordo.

**Author's Note:**

> Gostaria de agradecer a @____La__Fleur_ pela betagem maravilhosa que fez, você me ajudou bastante com a fic, obrigado mesmo nene 🥺. E não poderia esquecer da @abbacchio por ter sido minha helper e ter me aguentado surtando a capa momento que escrevia uma linda — sem você essa fic não teria saído, sem brincadeiras.  
> Infelizmente a pessoa que deu o plot não queria ser creditada, mas espero ter feito algo que agradasse, a


End file.
